


Imagined Light

by Irusu



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: A man, a woman, a gun.
Relationships: Ajewen Cheris & Garach Jedao Shkan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Imagined Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jared Carter's "[Hawkmoth](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/browse?contentId=39256)."
> 
> Done with a 3D render, a couple of stock images for the background, and post-processing in Photoshop. Also, I have no fancy uniforms in my collection so I don't know what they're wearing. Feel free to make up your own AU to explain it.


End file.
